<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Последняя ночь by NewBeginnings, WTFSlash2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364923">Последняя ночь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings'>NewBeginnings</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020'>WTFSlash2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, M/M, POV First Person, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шестой эпизод, очередная вариация на тему «Можешь остаться у меня, если хочешь».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Последняя ночь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проходи, ангел. Присаживайся. Будь как дома. Это место тебе не подходит, как и ты не подходишь ему, но давай забудем об этом на одну ночь. На земле случались и более странные сочетания, чем ты и холодная темнота моего дома. Нет, не дома — квартиры. Пристанища. Места, где я в этом столетии сплю.</p><p>Дома у меня не было. Был, общий с тобой, и со множеством других, и с Ней. Был когда-то. А потом не было.</p><p>Мой дом — это ты. Разве ты не знаешь? К тебе я возвращаюсь, переполненный невыплюнутых дел зла, опустошенный и раздавший слишком много дел добрых. Перед тобой опускаю руки, крылья, стены, черные очки.  С тобой думаю, верю, надеюсь — мечтаю, — что можно не оглядываться через плечо на каждом шагу, зная, что ты прикроешь мою спину, а я прикрою твою.</p><p>Ты чужак здесь. Пятно света и тепла, пятно добра и любви, кто-то занес кисть над полотном и промахнулся, попав в черный подрамник. Кто-то отвлекся, ошибся, оставил след не в том месте, не в то время, и уже готовится смыть этот промах.</p><p>Что будет завтра? Нас окатят ледяной водой? Смоют, как нелепую кляксу, которая портит картину и мешает ей казаться чем-то другим?</p><p>Или срежут, сцарапают с поверхности ножом, оставив вмятину, след еще более заметный, чем был, но скрывающий сущность прежнего?</p><p>Или — невероятное, невозможное, недопустимое, невыразимое — случится, и ничего не произойдет?</p><p>Ничего ужасного.</p><p>Ничего прекрасного.</p><p>Садись же.</p><p>Садись рядом со мной. Будь рядом со мной. Не отпускай меня.</p><p>Весь мир сжимается до одной точки, когда ты рядом, знаешь,  ангел?</p><p>Ты всегда любил его — небо, и землю, и тварей, и людей. Тебе положено любить. Но ты любишь вовсе не поэтому.</p><p>Ты любишь, потому что это ты.</p><p>Ты любишь, потому что этот мир прекрасен. Он горький, жестокий, сумасшедший, быстрый, нежный. Он наш. Его нельзя не любить, невозможно, и вот ты — любишь. И я. Я... Я тоже... Я.</p><p>Ты знаешь?</p><p>Я вижу, как ты любишь этот мир. Я знаю — ты чувствуешь, как он любит тебя.</p><p>А я? </p><p>(Люби меня.)</p><p>Садись.</p><p>Мир будет и завтра. </p><p>А вот мы — может, и нет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>